Las dos caras de la Luna
by Yary de Chiba
Summary: Serena esta profundamente enamorada de Darien un loco, egocéntrico y machista quien la dejara en la calle por haber quedado embarazada, su hermano, Endu será quien asuma la responsabilidad, Serena, enojada busca ayuda en el gran señor Chiba quien le asegura que solo tiene un hijo y no dos como ella afirma. Espero sus comentarios. Créditos por la imagen a soñadora. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Las dos caras de la Luna WAFF [S/D/E] Parte 1**

_Diario de Serena Tsukino _

Mi nombre Serena Tsukino inicio esto porque en mi escuela me exigen llevar una agenda dictando todo lo importante que me sucede, me ayudara a ser "responsable" se supone debo anotar todo, mi bitácora escolar, la verdad las clases se me pegan mas describiendo mi día que escribir aburridas notas, por dónde empezar… vamos a ver… soy una chica muy alegre, dulce cariñosa y muy soñadora pero en exageración, mis padres, mis guardianas, profesores, en fin todos dicen que soy la princesa de la Luna, siempre fui muy feliz que me dijeran así "Princesa de la Luna" me gustaba hasta que descubrí el porqué, dos razones, la primera por ser una niña de familia millonaria y la otra porque soy extremadamente distraída y vivo en la luna, son unos groseros conmigo, no me entienden, tengo 23 años aunque me comporto un tanto infantil siempre soy educada y madura… bueno, a veces… está bien de vez en cuando… solo cuando me conviene.

Mi padre es un excelente fotógrafo muy afamado, mi madre una excelente decoradora, su jefe es un exitoso empresario el señor Zafiro, un hombre muy amable de confianza a veces mis padres temen defraudarlo, Zafiro Chiba tiene una empresa que ayuda a las mujeres a cumplir su sueño, el de casarse inicialmente la dueña era la esposa de su hermano Mamoru Chiba, pero falleció, Mamoru no quiso saber nada, dicen las malas lenguas que cayó en una fuerte depresión por ende Zafiro se hiso cargo, él la administra, quedo fascinada con los vestidos soy estudiante de comunicación pero quisiera trabajar ahí, solo porque a veces dibujo vestidos me dejan entrar, viéndolo bien no soy capaz de realizar algo tan hermoso, aun me falta mucho por aprender me falta un año para terminar mi carrera lo cual es muy difícil.

Hoy me ha pasado algo terrible, el hombre de quien estoy enamorada tiene novia me entere de una manera triste, se besaba con una chica muy hermosa, de cabello largo y negro, se miraban a los ojos con gran amor y ternura, con él yo siempre me he llevado pésimo aunque antes no era así, lo conozco desde la primaria, cuando los niños me molestaban y se burlaban de mis moñitos…

***~*~*~FLASH BACK*~*~*~ **

-niños déjenme en paz- dice llorando la pequeña rubia

-eso nunca tonta- responde un niño alto y moreno

-sí, eso nunca que fea eres niña- secundándole uno de baja estatura

-sí que eres fea mírate con esas bolas redondas que tienes en la cabeza-

-pareces un conejo mutante-

-ya cállense, yo no soy ningún conejo- llora mas fuerte –se llaman odangos-

-fea, tonta y llorona- jala con fuerza el cabello de la rubia tirándola al suelo

-ya déjenme-

-siempre vas de chismosa que te pegamos ahora nos toca vengarnos- saca una tijeras de su mochila –te cortaremos las orejas

-déjenla tranquila- dice un joven pelinegro

-¿y tú quien eres?-

-yo soy el guardián de las niñas bonitas y no voy a dejar que lastimen a tan hermosa señorita- sacando unas canicas comienza aventarlas haciendo que huyan –¿te encuentras bien?-

-si gracias- abrazándolo –muchas gracias, eres mi héroe-

-es lo menos que podía hacer por una niña tan bonita como tú, soy Darién Chiba y tengo doce años- extiende su mano

-yo soy Serena- tomando la mano del pequeño la lleva a su rostro –eres muy lindo y tu manos son tan suaves, yo tengo seis añitos-

-gracias- sonrojándose –¿qué te estaban haciendo eso niños malos?-

-querían cortarme mis odangos, mis moñitos-

-¿tus orejas? Pareces un conejo- dice sonriente

-tú también- lo golpea –no soy ningún conejo-

-claro que no- la abraza –eres tan chiquita cuánto mides ¿como medio metro?-

-mido 93 centímetros ya soy una niña grande-

-eres muy chaparrita para tu edad, eres un mini conejito-

-y tu eres un tontito- sacándole la lengua –no soy ningún conejo-

-no te enojes, lo dije sin ofender, como eres chiquita y tu coletas parecen orejas serás conejita... además que ya no me acuerdo de tu nombre-

-soy Serena Tsukino… no conejo-

-pero serias conejita… ¿de acuerdo?- besa su mejilla causando el sonrojo de la pequeña

-si… oye no eres muy grande para jugar con canicas-

-mis papás no me dejan traer piedras- responde algo molesto

***~*~*~FIN DEL FLASH BACK*~*~*~**

Como recuerdo ese día, desde el primer momento en que lo vi quede impresionada con sus ojos intensos, un cabello tan brillante, una sonrisa tan dulce y cariñosa fue como amor a primera vista, nos hicimos tan amigos, un par de años más tarde lo perdí de vista, deje de verlo aunque lo extrañe logre olvidarlo, años más tarde regreso, junto con dos noticias impresionantes la buena y la mala, la mala es que tiene un carácter desesperante, nada le parece, ambicioso, lleno de avaricia y lujuria solo usa a las mujeres como objeto, interesado en los bienes, no logra saciarse con todo lo que tiene aunque hay que admitir que es un hombre exitoso trabaja junto con su tío Zafiro pero lo único que quiere es tirarlo de la prescindencia para quedarse con todo, la nueva buena, tiene un hermano gemelo se llama Endou Chiba, es un chico maravilloso tan tierno, dulce, simpático, gracioso, demasiado cariñoso me apoya y me anima a veces le digo Mamo-chan feliz también me dice conejita, linda conejita o linda princesa, mis amigas dicen que Endou babea de solo verme pero con todo y ese carácter lindo y bien portado no logra interesarme, Darién es quien me tiene fascinada ¿Por qué estoy enamorada de Darién? fácil, porque es exitoso, un hombre superado, tan inteligente es grosero pero ese porte serio, maduro, sus ojos color zafiro me dejan atontada, yo babeo de solo verlo medio segundo, pero me grita, ya van varias veces que casi me golpea… si tan solo también tuviera las virtudes de Endou y se quitara esos defectos que solo lo dañan, sería el hombre perfecto, ¿Qué? ¿Que porque no puedo enamorarme de Endou si es tan lindo? Sencillo, él no tiene esos ojos tan profundos, pero ese no es el problema, su hermano, Darién lo ha dejado en la miseria, Endou es muy pobre… ese tampoco es el problema, el problema es que mis padres no me dejan acercarme a él por la diferencia de clases sociales, es algo muy tonto pero ni siquiera puedo verlo o ellos se enfadarían y me encerrarían en un convento para mojas, por eso, trato de no hacerme ilusiones con Endou.

Siempre me va mal, en estos días mis peores enemigas me molestan, Neherenia y Ann, ahora mismo me siguen, atrás de mí, me ofenden y gritan no sé porque yo no les hice nada, a mi me encanta ir caminado y dibujando, mientras escribo mi diario ellas me avientan, rayos… justo hoy que mis guardianas decidieron tomarse el día libre… ay no… ya se han parado justo enfrente de mi… que tonta Serena narrando lo que veo… me van asesinar… ¿¡ahora que hago!?

-hola princesita tonta ¿donde están tus guarda espaldas?-

-esa es información que no te concierne-

-ay pero que grosera-

-sí que grosera, pero no tenerlas cerca de ti es buena noticia, Neherenia dame las tijeras-

-enseguida- se las entrega, avanza hacia la chica tirando todas sus cosas –ay pero que tonta eres, tonta se te cayeron tus útiles escolares- la arrincona a la pared

-déjenme tranquila- caen unas lagrimas –déjenme o gritare

-eres tan infantil- corta un poco del cabello de la rubia –grita si quieres nadie te escuchara-

-ya córtaselo todo Ann apresúrate-

-cállate Neherenia o nos descubrieran, mira tonta no sabes cómo odio tu cabello no soporto verlo tan brilloso y suave, ¿qué harás ahora?

-no me hagas nada por favor- cerrando sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas

-te cortare ese cabello tuyo por ser una presumida-

-eso no es cierto yo no hago nada-

-es que te odio todos los muchachos andan tras de ti yo no sé qué te ven, eres horrenda-

-no me hagan nada por favor- dice suplicante

-pero si solo te cortare el cabello ya te dije es lo que más odio de ti-

-¡aléjate de ella!-

Abriendo sus ojos -Mamo-chan- corre hacia él –me quieren quitar mis moñitos, no quiero-

-eso no es cierto- hablando en unisonó se alejan corriendo

_Nota de Endou Chiba en el diario de Serena Tsukino _

Siempre están molestándola, lo que sucede es que le tiene envidia por ser tan hermosa, odio ver cuando la maltratan, enfurezco, pero cuando un hombre sínico la acosa me descontrolo ya muchos se han pasado de listos y tocan partes que no deben ser tocadas es ahí la sangre me hierve soy un desconocido y no hago caso a nada solo me da por golpearlos, la traje a mi pobre y humilde casa sentándola en mi "cama" donde solo son unas tablas con sabanas, apenas tengo para comer, no hay luz ni agua caliente y es que no me alcanza tengo tan pocos estudios que nadie me da trabajo, mi padre esta tan sumido en su depresión que no me hace caso, no me dejan acercarme a mi tío Zafiro y Darién… bueno, no lo conozco jamás quiere darme la cara, ni verme ni escucharme

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-sí, Mamo-chan, gracias- lo abraza –yo siempre tan infantil- aferrándose al pecho del pelinegro –ya esto grande debería quitarme mis moñitos-

-no linda, como crees, te vez hermosa con ellos-

-no es cierto, siempre me molestan-

-tranquila yo voy a protegerte, te ofrezco algo de beber, agua, porque es para lo poco que me alcanza- sirve un vaso con agua

-si gracias, ay Endou no sabes cómo me encantaría ayudarte has sido tan buen amigo-

-si claro, amigo- le entrega el vaso –¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?-

-no, eso no, si mi papá te ve ahora si saca su escopeta y te da un tiro en la cabeza-

-no exageres conejita linda-

-no exagero desde que te vio encima mío quiere asesinarte-

-pero fue un error, además era mi cumpleaños… en una pista de patinaje… mi primera vez patinando… perdón por tirarte-

-descuida, pero desde entonces te odia-

-si además de que soy pobre… no tengo nada que ofrecerte, deberías estar en sillones de piel, no sobre cobijas viejas, eso sí limpias me gusta tener ordenado, o en un mega palacio no en un cuartito mírate deberías beber del mejor vino importado, no de simple agua-

-boberías, me gusta mucho estar en tu casa es linda, limpia, ordenada, pequeña pero acogedora, tú vales mucho Endou- acariciando su rostro –si tu cariño y dulzura se valiera en oro serias el hombre más rico del universo-

-gracias conejita linda- besa su mano –siempre animándome-

-y tu siempre siendo el defensor- lo abraza –bueno guapo- se levanta –ya debo irme a mi casa-

-claro no queremos escopetazos en la cabeza-

Suelta una risita para luego besar su mejilla –adiós y gracias-

_Nota de Endou Chiba en el diario de Serena Tsukino _

Soy tan poca cosa para mi conejita, no tengo anda que ofrecerle ella es una jovencita de bien, siempre ha vivido en lujos quitarle tantas riquezas es imposible, estoy tan enamorado de ella por eso siempre intento superarme pero la vida intenta destruirme, lo que daría por un beso en los labios de esta linda mujer me sonrojo de pensarlo.

_Diario de Serena Tsukino_

En estos momentos no puedo dejar de llorar, quisiera ver a Endou pero hace días que no sé nada de él bien no quiero preocuparlo ni molestarlo con mis problemas, pero… Zafiro me dio un empleo temporal para que pueda irme acoplando a mi carrera, el cual acepte gustosa pero Darién quedo a mi cargo al principio me emocione tenerlo a mi lado provoca miles de sensaciones en mi cuerpo a papá también le agrado la idea piensa que tener un hombre centrado me ayudara a dejar de ser tan traviesa y despistada, tal vez tenga razón pero por Darién yo hago lo que sea, se ha portado muy grosero, me ignora, me ofende… pero cuando se coloca enfrente a una junta es tan… sexy, estoy enamorada de su inteligencia, a veces me sonríe, sonríe cuando aparecen mis errores… está bien… se burla, se burla de mis errores esa voz tan sexy, clara, su fuerza, es tan fuerte puede cargar varias cajas sin cansarse, me hace delirar, su hermano… Endou… él no posee ese tipo de cosas su voz la tiene un tanto chillona se burlan de él por eso pero a mí no me molesta… no es muy fuerte, tampoco es inteligente, viste de ropa vieja claro no le alcanza usa unos lentes grandes y sus ojos son… como decirlo… opacos no son brillantes como los de Darién, sufro tanto por ese hombre quisiera que fuera mío soy una loca por enamorarme de su físico pero hay algo extraño, si abrazo a Endou se que desea transmitirme confianza, dulzura pero la verdad es que a mi me da escalofrió, mientras que he caído un par de veces en los brazos de Darién, se siente tan cálido, puede regañarme pero de alguna manera transmite confianza.

Me encuentro sumamente preocupada he reprobado cinco veces el mismo examen y es que no puedo entender esas torpes ecuaciones, mis padres ya me han puesto miles de tutores pero no funciono con ninguno, ahora solo me doy un baño mi nana Luna me preparo la bañera a temperatura perfecta, pero ya toca la puerta ay quien interrumpirá mis momentos de relajación

-adelante-

-perdón por interrumpirla señorita, ¿donde le dejo su toalla y su bata de baño?-

-descuida Luna, déjalas ahí- señalando –cerca del lavamanos, muchas gracias-

-claro que si- colocándolas –las lave ya están planchadas y acojinadas justo como le gusta-

-gracias pero no era necesario-

-hija- entrando al baño –tu madre y yo saldremos de emergencia se dio un enorme negocio fuera de la ciudad así que te quedaras sola con Luna, tus guardaespaldas irán con nosotros porque se trata de ir a un barrio muy peligroso- se acerca hasta ella quedando de rodillas –nada de llamadas por largas horas, ni fiestas, ni ritos satánicos y mucho menos muchachos en tu habitación-

Ríe con fuerza –ay papá no exageres no crees que ya estoy muy grande para que me digas esas cosas-

-solo te cuido mi princesa de la Luna- besa su frente –te la encargo Luna esta niña es muy traviesa y le gusta escaparse por la ventana- toma un poco de espuma colocándosela en la cara de la rubia –te quiero estudiando- sale del baño –te adoro-

-ay mi padre exagera-

-es un buen hombre eres afortunada de que te cuide tanto fuese cualquier otro hombre y abusaría de ti, eres hermosa y hay padres que abusan de su propias hijas por ser bellas-

-pero mi papá es buen hombre-

-demasiado hazle caso deberías estudiar, te preparare una cena deliciosa- dice saliendo del baño

-yo insisto en que mi padre exagera- se escucha el timbre – ¿serán mis papas?¿se les olvido algo?- sale de la bañera colocándose la toalla alrededor del cuerpo –me regañan y me gritan si a mí se me olvidan las llaves- camina hasta la entrada –pero si ellos olvidan algo nadie que les diga nada- abre la puerta

-hola cabeza de chorlito-

-hola Darién… no puede ser ¡Darién!- cierra de un portazo –ahora que hago… espera –abre la puerta –perdóname pasa estás en tu casa-

-si como digas- entra –solo vine a dejarte un libro que olvidaste en mi oficina-

-gracias, ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?- camina hasta la sala

-quiero una copa de Colli della Toscana Centrale - dice siguiéndola

-¿qué?-

-¿no tienes? o eres tan tonta que no sabes que es… es un vino Italiano niña sin cerebro-

-perdón es que no se de vinos-

-se nota, deberías vestirte no andar mostrando ese cuerpo tan horrendo-

-si claro, enseguida- se aleja un poco –oye… tú que eres tan inteligente, podrías ayudarme con unas ecuaciones de matemáticas es que no le entiendo-

-pues ya que, andas de suerte porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

-muchas gracias y enseguida te traigo tu vino Italiano… claro si lo encuentro-

Los días continúan pasando me he sentido dichosa de estar ha lado de mi Darién mañana es mi examen y me ha ayudado mucho a estudiar siempre me regaña por equivocarme pero cuando tengo respuestas correctas me abraza y me sonríe.

Al fin, por fin aprobé mi examen de matemáticas, Darién se quedo afuera de la escuela esperándome, hoy era mi última oportunidad enseguida me entregaron el resultado y aprobé con un 98 entre a su auto cuando se lo enseñe, frunció el ceño con mirada furiosa, me asuste demasiado que quise salir huyendo pero me detuvo, me abrazo con fuerza, me sentía perdida en su aroma tan embriagante quede perdida en sus ojos profundos como el mar, acaricio mi mejilla haciéndome suspirar, delineando mis labios me beso con delicadeza luego con frenetismo, quede estupefacta, sin decirme nada me llevo hasta su elegante departamento, maravillada con la vista se acerco a mi abrazándome y diciéndome –debes pagarme por esa calificación- asustada quise zafarme pero solo le llevo segundos despojarme de mi ropa y él de las suyas no pude poner resistencia me rogaba que me quedara, torpemente le hice caso fundiéndonos en un amor que creí puro, ahora me encuentro llorando, de camino a casa, desperté feliz sobre su pecho pero para él no significo nada terminado nuestro acto de amor me lazo la ropa diciendo que me largara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las dos caras de la Luna WAFF [S/D/E] Parte 2**

Estoy en problemas, tuve que hacerme unos análisis debido a que me había sentido pésima en estos últimos días, al saberlo casi me da un infarto, ganas de matarme no me faltaron, pero sé que no es la solución, no tuve más remedio que ir con mis padres, los coloque en la sala y ya le dije la noticia, papá no quiere saber nada de mi, todas mis cosas las aventó fuera de la casa quiere que me largue según él lo he deshonrado mi mamá quiso detenerlo pero no logro nada, desconsolada fui a buscar al segundo responsable, esto es cosa de dos no puedo con toda la carga yo sola, camine hasta su apartamento debe ayudarme con algo o al menos saberlo…

Ya se lo he confesado a Darién, se rio de mi, dijo –esa cosa no es mía- tampoco quiere saber de mi casi me abofetea por insistirle que es suyo, tomo dinero de su cartera me lo aventó al suelo diciendo –¡abórtalo!- cerró la puerta de su casa, solo queda Endou, horas más tarde casi en la noche fui a su casa llorando tengo un poco de dinero aun puedo buscar un empleo pero necesito de bastante apoyo moral, me siento sucia, desdichada, inútil, le he contado que estoy embarazada y que es de su hermano enfureció al contarle toda la historia cuando se tranquilizo tomo mi mano insistiendo a que iría a buscarlo para golpearlo y ponerlo en su lugar

Salimos de su pequeño hogar pero cuando llegamos al departamento nadie nos abrió, toque insistente… bueno Endou casi tira la puerta los guardias del hotel nos sacaron por el escándalo aunque por extrañas razones dudaron al ver a Endou, lo miraban con cierto temor era aquella mirada que le dedican sus empleados a Darién; cansados tuvimos que regresar a casa, al menos ya se encuentra relajado eso me mantiene tranquila pero lo observo y el no me dirige ni la palabra ni la mirada solo prepara algo de comer con lo poco que tiene, me siento tan mal… como puedo ser tan egoísta, apenas tiene para vivir y conmigo… seré un carga, seguro está enojado por lo que hice, con justa razón esto es mi culpa… yo solo me he sentado en la cama abrazando mis piernas, llorando con la cabeza escondida, acaricia suavemente mi cabello, aspirando el aroma de mis coletas… su hermano hiso lo mismo aquella noche son tan parecidas esa caricias que me dejan sin aliento, lo miro con mis ojos inundados de lagrimas, me dedica un sonrisa coqueta mientras seca mis lagrimas con sus manos y me atrae a su pecho, su abrazo… es tan cálido… como el de… creo que es mejor olvídame de él ya no tiene caso…

No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo, anoche comimos un poco de lo que preparo, todo callado sin novedad, pasaba de media noche cuando decidimos ir a dormir –mañana encontraremos solución a esto, hoy ya es tarde y un buen descanso nos caerá bien- dijo, me dejo dormir en su cama él dormiría a un costado pero en el suelo, no pude dejar que hiciera tal tontería así que como pretexto le dije que tenía frio, miedo se levanto y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome fue muy tierno porque aunque nos encontrábamos demasiado juntos pude notar que lo hacía sin morbo ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana no lograba pegar un solo ojo, Endou menos su respiración era la misma a veces mas fuete como si algo le causara molestia, di media vuelta para abrazarlo ahí tomo mi rostro ahí con la poca luz de la luna note sus ojos azules, profundos, como el mar, entonces hablo, dejándome anonadada, tomo mi mano la beso con cierta pasión y dijo –cásate conmigo, mira, no tengo mucho no podrás vivir como la princesa que eres pero te juro que voy a estudiar mucho y conseguir un buen empleo para darte todo, solo debemos ser pacientes, ¡yo te amo! por favor te lo ruego cásate conmigo, yo cuidare de ti y del bebé lo considerare mío, si quieres después tendremos propios te repito, te lo digo muy en serio, yo te amo mucho conejita preciosa- quede helada a su proposición sus palabras alejándome un poco… ¿Cómo corresponderle? Aunque lo intente estoy enamorada de su hermano, es un patán pero hay algo que me hace amarlo mientras que Endou… lo quiero… no se estoy tan confundida, se acerco a mi tranquilo, despacio y me beso tan suave, es curioso… besa igual que su hermano, tal vez por eso… porque son familiares

Luego de pensarlo varias semanas hable con Endou no tengo de otra me casare con el tiempo aprenderé amarlo, cuando le dije se puso tan contento, me abrazo, me dio besos por todo el rostro, su cara parecia tan alegre sonrisas así se ven una vez cada milenio pero le rogué que me llevara con su padre se desconcertó y acabe con esa sonrisa tan enorme que tenia dibujada –quiero hablar con tu padre esto no se puede quedar así, debe ponerle un estate quieto a Darién- fue lo que le dije, al principio no le agrado pero acepto, me dio la dirección; caminamos hasta el hogar de su padre, es una casa muy linda grande pero decorada de forma excelente no se nota tan exuberantemente lujosa como el apartamento de Darién, Endou decido quedarse afuera a él nunca lo dejan pasar tal vez yo por ser una desconocida se mas fácil entrar o pasar desapercibida

Ya estoy adentro, es fácil manipular a los guardias una mirada coqueta unas cuantas palabras un tanto indecorosas, movimientos encantadores y caen rendidos a tus pies, son muy torpes, pero agradezco a mis padres por esas clases de danza árabe o quien sabe que sería de mi ahora, desde afuera Endou vigilaba que no se propasaran note su cara de enfado por hacer tal cosa pero logre entrar, él es tan lindo pero porque hay algo que me detiene… pregunto un poco a las mujeres de limpieza donde se encuentra el señor Mamoru Chiba, me guiaron hasta su enorme biblioteca lee un libro de psicología por lo visto muy avanzado, es el vivo retrato de sus hijos pero un tanto canoso y mucho más maduro

-buenas noches señor Chiba-

-buenas noches deja mi café y mis galletas sobre la mesa-

-lo siento señor pero no soy una de sus empleadas, soy Serena Tsukino vengo a conversar un tema muy serio con usted-

-¿Tsukino?- deja a un lado su libro –¿tus padres son Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino?-

-sí, pero no vine por ellos, me gustaría hablarle de su hijo, Darién Chiba-

-conozco a tus padres, posees la belleza de tu madre y el carácter serio de padre, recuerdo… te vi por primera vez cuando tenias unos cuatro años pero siéntate- hace una seña para sentarse frente a él de inmediato obedece –dime pequeña, ¿que se te ofrece? Ahora que sucede con mi único hijo-

-gracias señor, la verdad no lo recuerdo no tenía ni la más mínima idea que conocía a su familia-

-fue hace muchos años por allá en la época de los 80´s tan buenos amigos que éramos- suspira –pero perdimos contacto-

-discúlpeme señor porque sonare grosera pero viene con el fin de hablar de su hijo no de mi familia-

-a una niña tan hermosa como tú jamás podría ser grosera se nota que tiene principios muy bien educada, pareces una hermosa princesa, pero al grano, ¿qué hay con Darién?-

-es un grosero patán, pero antes que nada insisto que su otro hijo también debería ser aceptado, Endou tiene el derecho de no ser olvidado-

-¿pero qué dices? Darién es mi único hijo no entiendo porque… ¡ha! ya sé que sucede… claro sus antiguas novias siempre se quejaban de su comportamiento tan cambiante, solo quiero que me respondas una sola tu respuesta depende que te corra a patadas de mi casa o que te quedes, dime princesa, ¿crees en la magia negra?

-¿magia negra? Pues no lo sé señor, bueno siempre creí que eran supersticiones pero aun de mis amigas es sacerdotisa y usa amuletos que dan buena suerte, predice el futuro, te ayuda a que las malas vibras no te agobien las aleje… supongo… creo que si… me correrá de aquí ¿verdad?-

-claro que no, escucha lindura, lo que te narrare parecerá un cuento de hadas, hace tiempo nació un hermoso bebé todos estaban muy felices por ese nacimiento pero existía una mujer que envidiaba a esa familia, llena de rencor lanzo un hechizo sobre el pequeño bebé maldiciéndolo, hechizándolo, diciendo que al cumplir la mayoría de edad él caería en deshonra, miseria pero su madre dio su vida para que solo un alma bondadosa podría salvarlo de esa terrible maldición-

-si muy bonito cuento señor Chiba parece el cuanto de la bella durmiente pero

-¡pero nada!- la interrumpe molesto –si crees que es el típico cuento de hadas puedes retirarte o llamo a los guardias para que te corran a patadas-

-¡eso es injusto señor! Yo vine aquí con buenas intenciones, con un tema serio no para que usted me cuente un cuento-

-pues no quieres escucharlo completo- se levanta furioso de su asiento –así que retírate no quiero volver a verte- señalando la salida

-perfecto- toma su bolso –son tal para cual es usted peor que su hijo Darién-

Salí enojada del lugar y también bastante agotada, la casa es linda y acogedora pero la rodea cierta aura extraña, me siento cansada, todo me da vueltas casi desfallezco pero Endou me sostuvo entre sus brazos, soy feliz porque me cargo hasta el parque y me compro un helado, le conté todo por su expresión nada le sorprendió dice que su padre le dijo lo mismo pero como ya no quiso escucharlo sus guardias lo sacaron mediante golpes e insultos

Me parece una locura lo que me dijo el señor Chiba, porque me contaría un cuento tan conocido pero de forma narrativa como si me contara una experiencia no me resolvió nada, me es imposible creer que algo así se puede hacer realidad… pero en qué parte se rompe el hechizo o se cumple, y porque a uno le va bien y a otro mal, su actitud es tan diferente, el grosero debería sufrir no al contrario tal vez su padre se volvió loco es imposible que se cumplan los cuentos infantiles

Endou es maravilloso, tengo casi dos meses de embarazo es mi cumpleaños y me regalo un conjunto de collar, aretes y un anillo preciosos de cristal cortado son bellísimos las groseras de mis amigas dicen que es joyería corriente, pero me importa poco, me lo ha dado con mucho amor, aunque yo me pregunto ¿de donde saco dinero para comprarme algo así?

Realmente estoy muy apenada con el hombre quien nos trae el correo de alguna forma mi amiga Mina me contacto ella vive en el extranjero y me envió una carta con una caja de bombones de chocolate, eso no es lo importante lo importante es que cuando el hombre me entrego el paquete llego Endou enfureció y golpeo al cartero porque pensó que era algún antiguo novio que se encontraba alagándome o queriéndome robar, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo entrar en razón insistir que mal entendió todo

Es el cumpleaños de Endou, el mismo día que el de su hermano, casi cuatro meses, le preocupo mucho lo que hacíamos pero le dije –no pasara nada- aun así me trato con mucha dulzura y cuidado, por primera vez nos amamos, cuando nos estábamos convirtiendo en uno solo no pare de pensar "nadie puede ser mejor que Darién, Darién es un perfecto amante" pero lo que son las casualidades todo fue igual, maravilloso, pero igual… eso no quiere decir que no me haya gustado pero esperaba que Endou fuera algo torpe con sus maniobras, al contrario es igual a su hermano un perfecto hombre, ahora no para de agradecerme y besarme sinceramente me empalaga un poco con todo su amor me gustaría que se le diera un poco más la seriedad que guarde un poco sus sentimientos tal como Darién… es curioso si veo a uno tardo horas en ver al otro… cuando Endou sale de casa para buscar un trabajo más favorable según el que tiene no es de mucha categoría ni dan buena paga, en fin a veces veo a Darién por las tardes correr por el parque con su rostro lleno de angustia, otros días Endou sale de noche regresa hasta muy tarde, si voy a la escuela ahí esta Darién hablando con personas importantes yo insisto en que se parecen demasiado en acciones… físico… bueno son iguales excepto ojos, cabello, sonrisa, por ahora comemos un poco con luz tenue en una mesa pequeña, aquí temo enfermarme cada momento hace mas frio es verdad lo que decía Endou estoy acostumbrada a los lujos… no a tantos pero lo que daría por una confortable cama y un delicioso chocolate caliente

-en que tanto piensa mi conejita bella-

-en nada, solo… Endou… ¿crees en la magia?

-haces las mismas preguntas que mi padre-

-a ti también te conto esa historia la del bebé que tiene una maldición-

-sí, ya te lo había dicho, yo digo que es el cuento de la bella durmiente, lo cual es imposible que se realice porque yo no soy bello mis horas de sueño se acortan y Darién según tu es muy guapo y creo que también trabaja mucho-

-¿qué dices?, pero si tu eres guapísimo-

- la verdad pienso que por la edad ya alucina cosas-

-oye no te gustaría que fuéramos a visitar a mi amiga Rei ella es sacerdotisa y tal vez prediga nuestro futuro o nos de algún amuleto que sea de buena suerte para nuestro amor sea eterno-

-¿en verdad crees en esas cosas?-

-no se pero sería lindo tener un regalo de mi amiga, por favor- tomándolo de las manos –vamos, Mamo-chan llevara a su conejita donde sea, verdad que si-

-no se Serena yo no creo en eso pero de pensarlo me produce cierto escalofrió-

-por favor-

-mejor hagamos otra cosa, caminar, platicar, besarnos yo que se-

- por favor- dice en tono de suplica

Al fin, logre convencerlo solo basto ponerme de pie y besarlo para que aceptara en verdad quiero saber que opina mi amiga Rei sobre esta locura

Hoy nos levantamos muy temprano, hace poco Endou me saco un tremendo susto mientras me cepillaba el cabello se quito por un momento los lentes y me miraba sin parpadear debido a que no tenemos mucha luz aquí adentro y tengo que apreciar las cosas con la luminosidad que entra desde afuera no pude observarlo con claridad pero su mirada estaba fija en mi, una mirada un tanto fría pero sus ojos centellaban como zafiros, haciéndome mis coletas sonrió y me dijo con una voz muy clara –tus orejas de conejo, los niños podrían molestarte- quede sorprendida, ¿Cómo demonios supo eso? Los únicos que sabemos esa anécdota es Darién y yo, claro y los mocosos que me torturaban, ¿acaso su hermano le conto? me acerque con cuidado acaricie su rostro y me beso de forma desenfrenada, cargándome solo con su brazo izquierdo para poder quedar a su altura lo mire y solo le dije –¿Mamo-chan?- sus ojos se obscurecieron y su brazo perdió fuerza un poco mas y me deja caer sino es porque me sostengo de sus hombros –¿te sientes bien?- pregunte preocupada se coloco los lentes y me miro extrañado –¿ya terminaste?- dijo mientras sonería, afirme con la cabeza, pareciera que no recordara lo que hizo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Las dos caras de la Luna Parte 3 **

Estamos en el templo Hikawa aquí vive mi amiga Rei Hino, quien tuvo que salir con un balde de agua y una escoba para espantar a los cuervos, ella los quiere mucho, los adora dice que son como sus hermanos, pero todos se fueron directo a la cara de Endou atacándolo y picando cada parte de su cuerpo, de inmediato Rei les lanzo el agua fría y estos se fueron volando lamentablemente a quien le cayó el agua fue a Endou

-discúlpame Darién no era su intención atacarte de esa manera-

-él no es Darién, él es Endou-

-ay perdóname es que se parece mucho a su hermano-

-¡ha ese estúpido jamás!- dice enojado -yo me rindo te espero afuera- se aleja

-jamás lo había escuchado decir alguna palabra ofensiva-

-es normal yo también estaría enojada si me atacara una parvada de cuervos y dime Serena a que has venido me encantan tus visitas pero por tu semblante dudo que vengas a solo tomar té y galletas-

-lo que pasa es que visite al señor Chiba como hace tiempo me recomendaste pero solo apenas tuve el valor para pensarlo y hacerlo… me conto una historia imposible de creer-

-la del niño que le cayó el hechizo-

-¡exacto! ¿Cómo sabes de esta? yo digo que es un cuento de hadas… no me digas que ¿a ti también te la conto?-

-me la conto Darién que no se olvide hace muchos años era mi novio pero ya sabes termine la relación por su actitud tan brutal-

-la verdad es que ya no pienso con claridad las situaciones son tan confusas vine a pedirte un consejo… ¿tú qué crees?-

-a mi también me resulta extraño pero tal vez exista algo de verdad en esa locura, ahora que conozco a ambos hermanos me parece que son como dos gotas de agua tal vez si sean uno solo-

-¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? La historia que más bien era un cuento era parecida al de la bella durmiente-

-¿pero que tiene que ver esa historia?, Serena, déjame adivinar… no lo escuchaste toda, ¿verdad?-

-es una tontería a mi me insinuó que sus hijos pasaban por una maldición-

-bueno me conto Darién la historia de un niño con una maldición donde se dividía en dos personas, al principio creí que se trataba de una historia de terror luego al igual que tu se me hiso un cuento ridículo, al pasar el tiempo se me hizo una realidad extraña… poco peculiar-

-oye Rei no me estarás diciendo que el señor Chiba… que sus hijos… por favor es imposible son personas muy distintas-

-yo no sé, en verdad que se parecen demasiado- asomándose a la salida –en exageración, piénsalo un segundo… que tal si son la misma persona-

-¿tú crees?-

-si fuera cierto… ¿Qué harías? Por lo que me contaron… parece que es una situación difícil de arreglar… pero si fueran diferentes… ¿con quién te quedarías?-

-¿cómo que con quien?, es obvio que con Endou, si son iguales… pues da igual… si fueran uno solo pues…. Ya te dije… pero… este… quisiera ayudarlos, no sé que tal si sale algo malo o en realidad si son personas distintas o quizá todo es producto de mi imaginación no sé todo me es una locura a veces actúan igual, otras más son distintas luego dicen o hace cosas que el otro no debe saber-

-todo depende de ti serena si son dos personas tú eliges, a mi no me engañas siempre estuviste muy enamorada de Darién pero Endou parece lindo, si es una sola persona y los haces sintonizar en uno solo, deberás acostumbrarte a la actitud que tome, pero creo digo tonterías- ríe suavemente –tu ya has elegido a uno, mírate estas grande Endou será un papa muy feliz-

-lo será pero el bebé es de Darién-

-¡de ese infeliz!- grita molesta –bueno no se puede obtener todo en la vida-

-ayúdame Rei vine a pedirte ayuda, no me resolviste nada me dejaste mas confundida-

-que te puedo decir, cree en lo que más te convenga, bueno yo necesito seguir meditando- se aleja despacio –ven otro día a tomar un poco de té-

-oye espera, como me dices todas estas cosas de forma tan segura- dice gritando

-ay Serena- se detiene volteando a verla –yo lo sé todo- sonríe –yo sé con quien, con qué y dónde vas a terminar ten confianza o el destino puede cambiar- continua su caminata

Es cierto lo que dice Rei si son dos personas distintas debo elegir al correcto por más que lo intente es a Darién a quien amo, Endou es muy lindo pero tanto amor y sus celos me hostigan al menos con Darién se computaba serio y seguro no le dan ataques tan extraños… pero ¿serán uno solo? Lo he pensado vagamente pero con lo que dice Rei… me dejo una loca

Deseo comprar un animalito, en un paseo dominical (cabe destacar que Endou y yo siempre caminamos por las mañana en fin de semana es algo romántico) le propuse que compráramos una mascota, no está de acuerdo porque curiosamente… los animales siempre lo atacan, lo muerden, rasguñan, hacen sus necesidades sobre él, bueno, pues el día de hoy vivo a unos tiernos y simpáticos hurones muy saltarines y juguetones prácticamente los regalaban, le insistí que compráramos uno, logre convencerlo camine de su brazo muy feliz porque cumplió mi capricho (ya se soy demasiado caprichosa pero él así me adora) teníamos el dinero exacto para uno, el hombre quien los vendía era muy guapo, alto rubio, tez blanca, responde al nombre de Jedite, es veterinario al hombre se le hizo fácil coquetearme un poco y se que hice mal… yo comprometida pero me dijo cosas tan alegadoras que… ay no me resistí a reírme y sonrojarme Endou estaba que rabiaba y le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara… pero los hurones… vaya que hurones se le lanzaron al pobre de Endou… lo peor es que se le metieron por la ropa… fue una misión imposible sacarlos, ahora esta recostado en la cama, enfadado de brazos cruzados, yo curo un poco sus heridas… las que puedo, ya no compramos el lindo hurón con ojitos grandes y pestañas pizpiretas que tanto me gusto, termine comprando hielo, mucho hielo los pequeños traviesillos mordieron… bueno… sus partes intimas por eso esta que le hierve la sangre yo… la verdad no paro de reír cosa que a él no le agrada

Hoy camino por la cuidad mientras Endou trabaja en una bodega de una tienda comercial yo conseguí un empleo como fotógrafa en un periódico necesito tomar fotos de pequeños negocios que hay en Tokio ya he tomado varias pero encontré una que me tiene maravillada es una tienda de macotas siempre quise comprar alguna pero mis padres no me dejaron creo que le pediré permiso a Mamo-chan para que tengamos una pero con lo sucedido... mejor no me ilusiono, aquí detrás del vitral hay un gatito hermoso con calva de luna creciente es blanco de ojos grisáceos quisiera comprarlo pero dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo, es toda una preciosura y seguro una raza muy extraña y exótica... increíble lo que me muestra el reflejo del vidrio… jamás creí que…

-¡Darién!- se gira para mirarlo

-¡cabeza de bombón! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? hace tiempo que no te veía mírate estas muy inflada y te pondrás peor, no me digas que has decidido conservarlo que tonta eres acabas de arruinar tu vida por completo-

-que cosas dices tu hermano fue muy maduro al querer hacerse cargo tendría que volverme una loca desalmada si me deshago se esté bebé-

-te será un estorbo los niños solo vienen a complicar la existencia- mirando hacia el vitral –¿te gusta el gato? ¿Es lindo no? Pensaba comprarlo hace varios días pero no estoy seguro de poder cuidarlo-

-deberías hacerlo seguro que será la única cosa viviente que te haga compañía- camina molesta y este la detiene

-oye no te enfades- toma su mano jalándola adentro de la tienda

-ya déjame ir- forcejea un poco

-tranquila- cargando al gatito lo deja sobre las manos de la rubia –¿por qué no lo conservas?- camina hasta la caja pagando por el gatito y unos cuantos accesorios

-espera no puedo aceptarlo-

-claro que puedes tómalo para que ya no estés molesta prefiero verte sonreír y también como un regalo para ti y nuestro bebé- toma su rostro besándola con suavidad -ayúdame por favor- le dice entre labios

-¿con que?- pregunta mirándolo a los ojos

- tú sabes cómo- le susurra al oído –te necesito-

-¿qué?-

-¿he?, nada, que tengas un lindo día- besa su mejilla –tendremos un precioso bebé- sale despacio de la tienda

Es muy extraño no dejo de pensar que son iguales pero tan diferentes a la vez, me he llevado al gatito a casa le puse Artemis, con la comida que le compro será suficiente para una larga temporada, Endou deberá aceptarlo pero… que pretexto le invento si se entera que es un regalo de su hermano no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondrá, seguro enloquecerá, se enfadara, me hará regresarlo o pero lo aventara a la calle o seguro hasta lo mata tomara un cuchillo lo degollara, lo cortara en pedacitos y eso será nuestra comida por una semana de castigo me obligara a comerme la comida de gato como postre, me pondré más gorda, mi bebé saldrá con cara de gato aun pero maullara en lugar de hablar… soy una exagerada, pero de que se enfada, se enfada, ya regreso, ay Serena y tú que no te has inventado nada bueno… no es justo yo soy la buena… el gatito forcejea conmigo, espera gatito no puedo sostenerte y escribir al mismo tiempo… Serena… no eres más tonta porque no eres más gorda debería dejar de escribir para sostenerlo bien… pero ay no, ahora si me toca castigo Artemis se me ha escapado y le ha dado una fuerte rasguñada al pobre de Endou justo en la cara, sangra, en toda su mejilla izquierda, Artemis no debió atacarlo hasta termino huyendo… ahora que le diré a Darién es único recuerdo lindo de su parte

-Endou, cariño, lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿bien? ¿Te parce que estoy bien?- habla enojado –mírame esa maldito gato endemoniado me ha destrozado la cara, mi precioso rostro se ha ido- azotando la puerta camina hasta la cama sentándose comienza a buscar con que detener el sangrado

-no te quejes- saca un pañuelo –siempre te has quejado de que tu rostro es horrible, ya más feo no puedes estar- dice algo bromista mientras humedece el pañuelo con agua

-no me molestes cabeza de chorlito-

-¿Cómo?- se acerca al pelinegro limpiando su rostro con suavidad –solo tu hermano me dice de esa forma y cuando estamos solos o hay mucho público, como sabes ese apodo-

-da igual, de donde sacaste a ese gato, gatos callejeros no quiero, ya me rasguño seguro me ha pegado una enfermedad rara-

-Artemis es un gatito sano-

-vaya mega tontería que acabas de hacer le pones nombres a los gatos de la calle, que noble eres- dice sarcástico

-no es de calle, Darién me lo compro… como regalo… para nuestro bebé-

-¿su bebé?- se levanta molesto -¿ahora es suyo? Ese torpe es un cobarde, pero bien, que esperas lárgate con Darién es lo que más deseas-

-no seas grosero Endou si te estoy siendo honesta es para que me comprendas no para que me regañes y mucho menos para que me salgas con tus celos… te guste o no mañana buscare al gatito y nos lo quedaremos aquí me siento muy sola, tenía una placa con su nombre será fácil hallarlo-

-los de la veterinaria deben tener más detalles sobre ese gato te será fácil encontrarlo, cuando lo hagas te largas de mi casa para que puedas vivir muy feliz con Darién-

-exageras, Darién no siente nada por mí, mañana preguntare en la veterinaria y me quedare contigo, porque te quiero- lo abraza –no me hables tan brusco lo detesto hieres mis sentimientos, mi intensión no es hacerte enojar-

-eres buena manipulándome- besa su frente –si ese gato vuelve atacarme se irá directo al drenaje-

-gracias- lo besa –lo educare bien para que ya no te ataque

Ya son varios días en los que buscamos al pequeño gatito, pero no hay rastro de este, me preocupa es algo muy importante que me fue dado y no me duro ni un día, si Darién se entera… se enojara… aunque… si es Endou… que hare para sintonizar sus mentes

Me di en la vagancia de buscar de nuevo al señor Chiba, tal vez ahora tenga que rogarle porque me cuente aquella historia, yo creo que él tenía la respuesta a este problema, ahora me es imposible entrar a su casa, estando así de gorda me será imposible entrar, parezco una ballena gigante, estoy gorda… horrenda y asquerosa… soy una especie rara de mujer no se supone que ahora deba darme estos arranques de emociones locas, he preguntado en la entrada por él, pero los guardias me dicen que sale de negocios, no estoy segura de ellos, mas bien no quieren darme acceso, he venido por varios días, siempre es lo mismo, en este momento estoy esperando a que se distraigan un segundo, me encuentro agachada tras unos botes de basura, me noto ridícula solo para entrar como rayo a esta enorme casa, me he dado cuenta que por la tarde desaparecen escasos dos minutos, perfectos minutos en donde no hay quien me detenga para entrar

-¿qué haces cabeza de chorlito?

-esperando a que los guardias se vayan- responde tranquila alzando lentamente su mirada –Darién… ¡DARIÉN!- se levanta rápido provocando que varios botes de basura caigan haciendo un estrepitoso ruido

-mmmm no eres muy buena siendo espía-

-¿quién está ahí?- cuestionan gritando varios guardias

-nadie, solo yo- responde el pelinegro

-joven Chiba… ¿y esa señorita? es la niña que nos engaño para entrar-

-ella- apuntando hacia la rubia –es mi mujer, mi esposa- la toma del brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo –estábamos a punto de pasar, así que… permiso-

Cuando es Darién me dejan pasar, solo necesitaba eso, me ha tomado de la cintura, abrazándome, caminando hasta esa enorme biblioteca donde encontré a su padre –ahí esta- me señalo –pórtate bien- dijo dándome un tierno beso en la frente para luego alejarse, di pasos lentos hacia su padre se encuentra de espaldas de la puerta

-se dividiría en dos personalidades, sería uno solo pero habrá un lado malo y un lado bueno, la parte mala vivirá en lo mejor y la parte buena vivirá de misericordia-

-disculpe… como supo que era yo-

-los libreros están tan relucientes que reflejan todo, siéntate frente a mi pequeña- de inmediato obedece la mira con atención –bueno… ni tan pequeña, creciste, demasiado, mi hijo siempre quiso tener un bebé-

-Endou es muy feliz con nuestro futuro-

-JA! El que tu llamas Endou no existe… bueno si, en parte sí, pero si tu aun crees que son diferentes doy mi vida a que el bebé es de Darién- toma varios papeles que comienza a firmar –la bruja loca me dijo que la parte buena jamás serviría como hombre, yo le creo… la parte mala en cuanto se encontrara con la mujer indicada al primer paso saldría un heredero-

-todo esto me parece una locura, en verdad son uno solo, respóndame que me volveré desquiciada si no tengo una respuesta inmediata…. Ayúdeme a no perder la razón-

-no puedo la situación está fuera de mis limites he querido buscar ayuda pero no hay resultados favorables, soy su padre, amo a mi hijo tú crees que me quede de brazos cruzados…- la mira fijamente –dime si te entregaste a mi hijo ¿como sucedió?, ¡no me cuentes detalles! ¡No quiero saber! Pero ¿te rogo? ¿Se comporto dulce, amable, amoroso? ¿Pido ayuda?- cuestión incrédulo

-bueno es confuso, se comporto como un verdadero caballero, muy dulce, sonreía y si, es curioso porque mientras me abrazaba se acercaba a mi oído susurraba con la voz un tanto quebrada, melancólica, pedía que lo ayudara- sonrojándose –siendo sincera ante la situación yo creí que desea ayuda en otra cosa… usted me entiende-

–pues en realidad quien te pedía ayuda era al que tu llamas Endou, como su subconsciente, Endou y Darién son la misma persona son dos en uno, si eres lo suficientemente cariñosa y pura lograras hacerlo entrar en sí-

-eso es una tontería estamos hablando de dos personas muy diferentes o iguales… no se le juro que perderé mi cerebro, se destornilla mi cabeza-

-algunos científicos creen que el subconsciente reacciona en situaciones desagradables es cuando muestra todo su potencia, pareces una niña muy linda y esa energía tan pura que cargas sobre ti me hace pensar que eres la indicada para mi hijo- tomando sus manos –yo se que hallaras una respuesta a todo este embrollo-

-usted es igual que mi amiga- se levanta un tanto enojada –no me dicen nada, necesito ayuda esto ya no lo soporto tantas cosas me hacen perder el juicio, me sacan de mis casillas yo no puedo con esto sola-

-tranquila lindura, sabrás como… diem una última cosa- acariciando el vientre de la joven –cuando nacerá mi precioso nieto… o nieta, muero por ser abuelo, ¿Cuándo nace? ¿Cómo lo llamaras? ¿Está sano? ¿Necesitas algo? Cuando salga de tu pancita quiero ser el primero en cargarlo o cargarla darle un enorme beso y abrazo-

-no sé que es, no tengo mucho dinero para ir con un medico, en dos semanas daré a luz yo espero que sea niña-

-y que haces paseándote por ahí sin supervisión- se levanta –veré que te puedo proporcionar para que te quedes aquí, quiero que esa nietecita tenga lo mejor, te quedaras y yo cuidare de ti-

-pero no puedo… Endou… se preocupara si no estoy en casa-

-pero si son la misma persona, llegaste acompañada de Darién, no te preocupes yo me encargo que mi hijo se quede a tu lado-

_Pase rapidamente a dejarles el capitulo, chicas muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios , starvenus, Zasury923, que lindas las tres, Darien a su manera recibe su merecido. Saludos a todas._


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas tan lindas que fueron tan amables de dejarme sus comentarios y también todas aquellas que les a gustado esta breve historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Saludos y Abrazos a tod s **

**Las dos caras de la Luna 4 Final**

El señor Chiba hiso una pequeña llamada por su teléfono interno, de inmediato llegaron unas chicas muy bien vestidas que me llevaron a una preciosa habitación, enorme con excelentes decorados, en menos de un segundo me prepararon el baño, el agua… tan cálida, extrañaba esa sensación, termine muy rápido y mi ropa estaba preparada, pidieron que me acostase, en una cama tan suave no pude negarme, me trajeron comida deliciosa, comida italiana, de postre pay de limón que adore, extrañaba tanto estos lujos… soy una niña caprichosa no puedo evitar sentirme tan cómoda

Por ahora leo un libro de romances, Darién entro y se sentó a un costado mío, donde hay un sofá, no me dijo nada, solo me miraba con fastidio, él por ahora lee un libro de terror… yo no puedo evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando adoro esa seriedad y solo estoy esperando si se transforma de un segundo si aparece Endou… pero no hay ningún cambio

-¿se te perdió algo?- pegunta molesto sin despegar la vista de su libro

-nada- desvía la mirada

-entonces deja de verme como tonta, no sé cómo has convencido a mi padre que te tenga aquí, solo te encuentras de mantenida, aquí solo vienes a molestar-

-que difícil- suspira –_debo ser lo suficientemente cariñosa para recuperarlo pero nadie me dijo algo de paciencia-_ piensa mientras vuelve a mirarlo –sabes Darién… yo te quiero mucho, no sabes cuánto- toma su mano –yo se que tu también me adoras, no estás feliz porque gracias a nuestro amor hicimos una pequeña criaturita que nos traerá felicidad y nos unirá-

-¿qué dices?- sonríe mirándola con cierta gracia –el libro de romance afecta tu cabecita de chorlito- dice quitándole aquel libro de las manos dejándolo sobre una mesita donde observa el reloj –ya es muy tarde- bosteza –será mejor dormir, tu más que nada debes descansar-

-bueno… pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- pregunta molesto

-abrázame- extiende sus brazos –y quédate a cuidarme, también nuestra bebita necesita de ti-

-jajajajaja que te hace pensar que será mujer- comienza acomodar las almohadas para recostarse a un lado de la rubia –yo quiero que sea varón habrá muchas cosas que debo enseñarle- quedando un tanto sentado acomoda a la rubia sobre su pecho para abrazarla por la espalda, besa su mejilla enseguida estira su brazo apagando las luces

-pues yo quiero que sea niña, será como mi muñequita, podre jugar, peinarla, comprarle muchos vestidos, muñecas, peluches, será dulce, tierna, educada, tendrías dos hermosas princesas… si fuese varón no estoy segura que tu le enseñes cosas, no quieres hacerte cargo se lo dejas todo a tu hermano-

-si… a estas alturas ya no se qué pensar, ya mejor duérmete-

-Darién en verdad te quiero mucho, quisiera quedarme contigo por siempre-

-yo también… ya duérmete-

-¿en serio? Cuéntame una historia… dime que paso, el niño con la maldición, tu papá no me conto el resto… mejor dicho no lo deje-

-no hay nada que decir- bosteza –la maldición será por generaciones sino se destruye a la bruja… creo que se llamaba… - bosteza y la abraza con más fuerza –Neherenia, ya no importa, duérmete-

-¿cómo se derrota?… dime quiero saber-

-no me acuerdo… creo… si ella ve un amor puro se aleja de la persona que le hiso mal… quitando la maldición- bosteza largamente –ya no puedo conejita mañana te cuento-

-¿conejita?… ¿ahora eres Endou?-

-Endou se te quedo allá afuera ahora mismo debe estar armando alboroto por no tenerte cerca-

-pero tú eres Endou-

-lo que digas, cállate y duérmete-

-dime algo lindo y obedezco-

-aaaggg que bien molestas… déjame dormir ¿a ti no se te acaba la pila? ¿No tienes un botón de apagado?-

-entonces dime como encuentro a esa malvada bruja, vamos cuéntame-

-no se- bosteza –ya te dije que no me acuerdo… en algún parque, no vive en un lugar típico, ya no importa solo es cuento no te obsesiones con eso-

-pero quiero ayudarte, debo encontrarla para que tú regreses siendo un hombre ejemplar, por favor- se estira un poco para besar su mejilla

-ya duérmete- besa su frente –te amo mi conejita hermosa… ¿contenta?-

-mucho- sonríe sonrojada –prometo dormirme, pero mañana deberás contarme-

-si como digas-

Fascinante, es maravillo despertar en los brazos de mi amado, duerme tan tranquilo, pequeños golpecitos en mi vientre se sintieron por un largo tiempo mi pequeña se estuvo moviendo para luego sentir la mano de Darién sobre mí, lo mire, sonreía de forma tan calmada –mi pequeña será vivaz como mi mujer- sus palabras me llenaron de felicidad en un instante pensé que, quien me hablaba, era Endou, pero ese brillo inigualable de sus ojos me indicaba lo contrario, nos quedamos un largo tiempo así, abrazados él solo se le perdía la mirada en la ventana de vez en cuando me besaba, quisiera saber que pasa por su cabeza

Han pasado un par de semanas más, ya no me dejan salir sola, he salido un par de veces para comprar ropa, juguetes, el señor Chiba ha sido muy amable y he comprado muchas cosas con su dinero, aunque deberé pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí en estos días prácticamente me cuida como una hija, también hace poco vi a Darién (o eso creí) digo hace poco porque sufrí una tremenda desgracia, la cual me deja angustiada, note como estaba observando cómo caían las hojas de los árboles del parque, cerca de un camino llamado "desastre del amor" 8no se porque se llama así, es un lugar fantástico) feliz camine hacia él para abrazarlo, mire su rostro para perderme en su mirada sus ojos estaban opacados causándome cierto miedo, me tomo de los hombros gritando –como te atreves a engañarme de esa manera, que te hice yo para que te fueras, siempre te he tratado bien, pero es imposible que dejes tu mundo de lujos, no eres capaz de amar a un hombre pobre- sin lugar a dudas quien me hablaba era Endou, pero tenía este traje elegante que usa Darién, estaba asustada no quería imaginarme que podía hacerme Endou por el supuesto engaño, seguía gritándome cosas incoherentes, me hablaba con dolor ante la expectativa de todos aquellos que pasaban por ahí, hasta que cayó al suelo rendido, envuelto en lagrimas, lo abrace dejando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, intentaba separarse y la única frase que pude formular fue –necesito ahora de Darién- se calmo y me abrazo con fuerza –tienes que ayudarme ya me canse de esto- se acerco a mi rostro para luego besarme, estaba tan confundida lo mire, sus ojos de nuevo eran perfectos, me alegre de tenerlo de vuelta, era verdad… entonces si son uno, después frunció el ceño dándome una fuerte bofetada quede sorprendida, se alejo corriendo, le seguí el paso, agradezco que siempre hice ejercicio en estos meses pero no soy tan rápida, aun continuo confundía, ¿Por qué me habría golpeado, cual personalidad lo hiso? Después se detuvo y cayo desmayado, intente correr hacia él, pero una mujer de cabellos largos y negros lo tomo entre sus brazos, haciéndome encelar –suéltalo, es mi marido- le grite, se dio la vuelta, su mirada era fría y de piel demasiado blanca al grado de palidecer, corrió un extraño viento y desaparecieron; más tarde desperté en la cama, al parecer me desmaye al no encontrarlos, todo estaba en orden conmigo, pero ¿y Darién? eso aun o deja de atormentarme, es casi una semana donde no podemos localizarlo

Estoy angustiada, feliz al mismo tiempo, estoy hecha una loca, pronto nacerá mi bebé pero no en las circunstancias que yo hubiese deseado, quiera que mi amado estuviese a mi lado, entre tantas preocupaciones mi situación es crítica, mañana me internaran en el hospital o el nacimiento de mi bebé será peligroso, he estado demasiado exaltada teniendo sueños extraños donde solo le hacen daño a mi amado me ponen muy nerviosa si algo malo le llega a ocurrir… no quiero quedarme sola

Escuchando golpes en mi ventana, media noche, causándome un miedo terrible, desde abrir los ojos hasta levantarme y averiguar que es, tapándome con las cobijas hasta la cabeza me asomo entre estas, con la luz de la luna que se mete entre las cortinas puedo ver una sombra de un hombre, con el cabello un tanto alborotado… ¿será Darién? con mucho cuidado abro el gran ventanal… pero no hay nadie… salgo hasta el balcón… en la entrada, Darién… con su mirada fría y un tanto siniestra, camina despacio con dirección la calle, no puedo dejarlo por lo que aun en pijama tomo una bata larga color rosa para salir tras él quien se me ha adelantado, camina mas apresurado con mi gran vientre abultado jamás lo alcanzare

Llegamos al parque, un lugar así es demasiado romántico los pétalos de jacaranda cubren el piso mientras corre el viento y hace que estas hagan montanas de flores, la luna llena hace que pueda observar todo con claridad, recuerdo, hace mucho tiempo mi amiga Rei me conto, que si una pareja logra caminar unida de las manos por este largo camino su amor seria por siempre correspondido es una leyenda muy típica es curioso como las parejas entran felices y salen con pésimo carácter, el camino es mágico, precioso no sé porque habría de discutir con un ambiente tan pacifico me adentro por el valle aunque todo es perfecto mi corazón palpita con fuerza y tengo un poco de miedo, enfrente de mi veo a un hombre alto donde los pétalos crean remolinos en su alrededor, parece ser que es Darién, esa maravillosa espalda me es inconfundible

-y dime linda... que estarías dispuesta a perder por el hombre que tanto amas-

-¿qué?- voltea exaltada -quien es usted... Usted... Es la mujer que se llevo hace unas semanas a mi Darién- molesta –que rayos quiere de nosotros

-yo soy la reina Neherenia dueña y señora de las pesadillas, dime hermosa, ¿que estas dispuesta a sacrificar por ese endeble cuerpo?- señalando al pelinegro

-¡todo!, yo amo a Darién soy capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de regresarlo a la normalidad

-seguro que si, deberás sacrificar algo muy pequeño-

-¿Qué? ¿¡dígame que!?- pregunta desesperada

-tu bebe, debes entregarme el alma de ese retoño que tanto han cuidado-

-usted debe estar loca-

-por supuesto que no, todo en esta vida tiene un precio y si quieres a tu hombre solo debes entregarme lo que guardas en tu vientre, total, después podrás tener otro, es más te daré a escoger la personalidad de tu hombre, ¿qué dices?

-¡digo que no!, usted está loca jamás entregare a mi bebe aquí no tiene nada que ver-

-pero dijiste que estarías dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea-

-no me refería a eso-

-bueno, Darién arrebátale la criatura a esa joven- apuntando al vientre de la rubia –yo que tu comenzaba a correr o podrías morir... dime... jamás te preguntaste porque las parejas salían tan molestas de aquí, algunos no salen-

-mi señora, estoy dispuesto a obedecerla- dice el pelinegro acechándose a la chica –serás un perfecto festín –la bofetea tirándola al suelo –obedece la gran Reina Neherenia o perecerás-

-que dices- tocándose la mejilla –¿por qué me haces esto?, Darién tu me amas no deberías golpearme-

-¿no entiendes?, él no te escucha- tomando el rostro de la chica –ahora su parte maligna actúa… tal vez…- susurrándole al oído –esa personalidad sea la verdadera-

-¡No!- se quita la mano de la mujer –Darién es un buen hombre, por favor mi amor yo se que eres dulce, alegre, bondadoso, debes reconocerme, por tu bien, por el mío, nuestro bebé-

-¡no te escucha! ¡Entiéndelo!- golpeando el vientre de la chica –ya puedes acabar con ella, mátala y entrégame esa alma-

-Darién por favor reacciona, te necesitamos- dice abrazándose con fuerza su estomago-

-no te necesito, a ti ni a nadie-

-por favor- estirando su mano –tú no eres así-

-eso es lo que tú crees- tomándola del cuello –es momento de que me entregues esa alma tan pura que tienes-

-no me hagas daño- llorando cae en el suelo aun con las manos sobre su vientre –por favor ayúdame, te lo suplico, debes reaccionar yo confió en ti…-

Nota de Darién Chiba

Ya casi despierta, tome con fuerza su mano para que se diese cuenta que yo estaría siempre con ella, sonreí de forma pacífica, Serena había quedado desmayada, sus lagrimas cristalinas me provocaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en un instante todos aquellos recuerdos vividos se me vinieron a la mente, la solté y quede pasmado al ver como se desangraba –entonces, tú que estas dispuesto a sacrificar por ella, ¿crees poder llegar a tiempo al hospital?- me dijo una mujer bastante extraña con mirada llena de maldad, cargue a Serena entre mis brazos –tu cabeza aun no actúa correctamente te aseguro que eres egoísta, prepotente, si no la amas tanto como ella a ti cuando termines el camino la asesinaras- dijo bastante segura de sus palabras, llenándome de dudas, mi corazón se estremeció si salgo de aquí, ¿seré capaz de acabar con la vida de la mujer que amo? –por supuesto que no- respondí temeroso –yo adoro demasiado a mi conejita- aun con miedo corrí por todo aquel camino que se me hiso eterno, la lluvia de pétalos se me hacia insaciable al grado de que me era casi imposible ver, tropezando con las montañas de flores que estaban en suelo sin dejarla caer para que no se golpeara, finalmente vi una luminosa luz con destellos rojizos, mi corazón palpito con más fuerza, la bese por última vez y con mi mano alcance acariciar un poco su vientre, rogando porque nada malo sucediese, dando los últimos pasos me di cuenta que aquella luz era de los letreros del hospital, observe a mi alrededor nada se me hacia conocido, pero sentí satisfacción y una tranquilidad enorme al ver que enfrente mío había lo que tanto necesitaba, me adentre allí, de inmediato le dieron atención, ya se encuentra en cirugía para el parto, mientras esperaba en la sala de espera, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, sobresaltándome

–Hiciste lo correcto, lo que había en tu corazón-

-¿quién rayos es usted y que es lo que quiere?- frunciendo el ceño-

-yo soy la Reina Neherenia, dueña de las pesadillas-

-¿por que demonios me hizo esto?, no entiendo, ¿que se supone que debemos hacer para que nos deje tranquilos-¿

-las personas siempre se quejan de su vida, tus padres, tus abuelos han tenido una vida perfecta, subestimando a los demás, pero solo abuelos y padres se han salvado de esta maldición-

-no la comprendo, ¿con qué fin, porque yo?-

-se les advirtió que si no valoraban lo que tenían se les castigaría, se les castigo, yo hace muchos años solo era una simple mucama tus antepasados se burlaban de mi pobreza fue por eso que hice la maldición, tu madre torpemente sacrifico su vida en vano para salvarte, yo aun así puse una condición si tu fuses diferente y alguien te haría reaccionar yo quedaría conforme y me alejaría-

-y necesariamente se tenía que ir contra mi familia, no somos los mejores, tampoco los peores, hay personas terribles-

-yo lo sé- alejándose –no eres el único que sufre por esta situación-

-espere, ¿ahora qué? ¿se acabo? Así de fácil-

Deteniéndose –sí, esa mujer que te ama aprecio mas al bebé no quiere decir que no te ame, porque pudo salir huyendo y se quedo contigo esperando tu reacción-

-pero… ¿volveré a tener esas actitudes tan raras?-

-fuiste bien educado Darién, el amor de esa niña, su pureza, te hizo reaccionar porque viste por tus sentimientos, ustedes de ahora en adelante podrán vivir felices, con altas y bajas, les deseo lo mejor-

-usted está loca-

-claro- responde caminando –solo doy lecciones de vida, por si te lo preguntabas, su bebé nacerá perfecto… no siempre soy tan mala-

Tal vez me haya encontrado con una bruja, esta situación aun me tiene confundido, mi conejita está abriendo los ojos, quisiera saber cómo le explicare todo

-Darién- dice asustada

-yo todo está bien- besando su frente –gracias a ti amor-

-pero… ahora que pasara- caen una lagrimas –falle, seguro esa parte mal… no pude ayudarte- tapándose el rostro comienza a llorar

-lo hiciste, hiciste lo correcto- tomando su rostro –mi amor, gracias a ti pude reaccionar por mostrarme esa pureza tuya- toma su rostro –esa era la clave de todo esto necesitaba ver tu verdadera fuerza, gracias- la besa despacio –te amo mucho, mi hermosa conejita-

-Mamo-chan- lo abraza restregándose sobre su pecho –espera, mi bebé, ¿donde está? No me digas que esa mujer se lo llevo- exaltada busca a los costados de la cama

-tranquila- tomando sus manos –nuestro bebé, en poco tiempo nos lo traen, tiene una perfecta salud-

-¿pero cómo?-

-una muy larga historia, luego te la contare, ya habrá tiempo para eso-

-pero quiero saberla ahora-

-después, en la noche, cuando de nuevo necesites de mis abrazos, de mis besos para dormir, te contare un extraño cuento mientras te consiento para no causarte ningún susto, conmigo estarás segura y protegida-

_Diario de Serena Tsukino _

Ya he hecho una recopilación de todo, dejare de escribir este diario que está lleno de experiencias y miles de explicaciones, para iniciar uno nuevo, el de mi nueva vida con mi hermoso, guapo, sexy, inteligente, amoroso, fascinante, exquisito hombre mi amado Darién y mi precioso niño Armando Chiba

_Nota de Serena~_ por favor no hagan caso a las exageraciones de la escritura mi esposo siempre alagándose de mas pero aun así… lo amo

_Nota de Darién~_ eso no es verdad toda exageración que noten en el diario también fue cooperada por mi hermosa y sexy esposa… con todo y sus locuras también la amo, si no fuese por ella yo no estaría aquí, la amo es mi adoración junto con mi hijo, soy tan feliz debe ser un crimen amarla tanto, de ser así que me den cadena perpetua.

**FIN**


End file.
